Ariana F Frost
by rainbowsnowcone
Summary: What happens when Jack frost and the Tooth fairy have a daughter! Stink at summaries but please read.
1. Characters

**First ever story so constructive criticism is allowed and will be praised. Thanks.**

Ariana Overland Fairy Frost

Age: 13

Ariana has waist length brown hair, purple/blue eyes, and is about 5'1. Ariana is light hearted and is an orphan who was left by Jack and Toothania at a very young age for her safety. She is very nice and gets along with almost everyone. She is one of the only kids her age who still believes in the guardians, because she can still remember them from when she was very, very young.

Gabriela E. Arth

Age: 13 and a half

Gabriela has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and is about 5'3. Gabriela is tough and is the best friend of Ariana who also lives in the orphanage. She was created by mother earth in an accident and left at the orphanage after her last family felt she was too strange. She refuses to be put down by anyone.

**These are just the main characters more characters coming soon. Thanks **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Stars dotted the sky, the moon shone brightly and the cold wind nipped at a particular person's cheeks. Although she didn't care as tears flowed down her cheeks and she flew as fast as she could caring a large bundle of blankets in her arms carefully.

"Don't do this to her." Jack said voice choked with tears as he glided through the air.

"No Jack this is the only way," Tooth whispered "to protect her."

Both glided through the air in silence waiting to reach their destination. Jack suddenly heard a small yawn escape from the bundles as they reached the orphanage door.

"Don't worry you will always be our baby." Jack said as Tooth placed her in front of the door and kissed her on the cheek. As Tooth knocked gently on the door causing both to fly behind the building.

** Some years before… **

"Peek a boo!" Jack exclaimed uncovering his eyes causing the little brown haired girl to giggle.

"Jack can you please put her in the bath?" Tooth asked as she flew over to her closet choosing out a new dress for their daughter Ariana to wear. Ariana Overland Fairy Frost was 10 months old, had brown hair, purple-blue eyes and loved to play.

"Oh but mommy-," Jack said as he pretended to whine.

"Jack," Tooth said in a warning tone.

"Okay mama Tooth," Jack said as he placed a kiss on Tooth's lips and carried a squirming Ariana to the bath tub as Tooth stood there holding a colorful sundress smiling.

"Okay time to go in Ari." Jack said as he took off his hoodie and picked up Ariana. Ariana squirmed in his arms as he put her in. Once Jack put her in she started splashing around soaking him as he tried to wash her hair. After about five minutes of splashing and bubbles Jack finally got her out perfectly soaked.

"Okay I go-," Tooth said as she flew in looking up.

"Hope you got two towels." Jack said with a smile as Tooth burst out laughing.

Both Jack and Tooth stood behind the building frozen like ice as a middle-aged lady, with dark hair and chocolate brown skin opened the door.

"Oh dear look at you out here in the cold." the lady said in a soft voice as she picked up Ariana, looked around and took Ariana inside.

"Good-bye my baby." Tooth said in between sobs as she and Jack stood there silent tears running down their cheeks as they both flew away. They both would not stop for anything as they flew as far away as possible to at least try, without avail, to forget about their precious purpe-blue eyed baby.


	3. Chapter 1

"Aaaannndd now!" a brown haired girl exclaimed as she jumped off a swing landing on her feet.

"Good job now all we need is a phone and a computer to become internet stars." a dark brown haired girl said sarcastically.

Two girls by the name of Ariana F. Frost and Gabriela E. Arth sat on a swing set in front of Creek Bay Orphanage. Both had brown hair and lived in the orphanage Ariana since 10 months and Gabriela since 12 months.

"You are just a big bag of love aren't yah."Ariana replied.

Gabriela simply shrugged at this and said "Well no time to discuss that because Miss. Bay is coming."

A tall African-American woman with brown eyes, graying hair and a smile walked over to them. She was the person who Ariana knows for a fact picked her up from the doorstep.

"Girls it's almost time for dinner so you better start heading inside." Miss. Bay said in a soft voice.

"Yes ma'am." Ariana said as she and Gabriela started walking back to the orphanage.

"Potatoes and chicken for dinner." Gabriela said to Ariana as they started leaving the park.

"Yeah", Ariana said not paying attention as she saw a family that caused her to have an old memory that she always loved.

**Flashback…**

Jack, Tooth and Ariana stood inside North's workshop admiring the decorations that were made. It was the usual Christmas party they had, but his year it was special. It was Ariana's first ever Christmas and all of the guardians, including the yetis and elves, wanted to make it her best.

"Oh look how big she is." commented North when he saw them. Ariana simply sat there in Jack's arms not paying attention.

"Ankle-biter still gonna get bigger." Bunnymund said chewing on a carrot. Once Ariana saw him she instantly tried to go into his arms which caused him to stare.

"Oh look at her," Tooth said smiling "Jack let Bunnymund carry her."

"Okay kangaroo don't drop her." Jack said smiling while handing Ariana over to Bunnymund.

"Shut it Frostbite." Bunnymund said mumbling holding Ariana. While in his arms Ariana tried to say one word.

"Roo!" Ariana exclaimed with a smile.

"Good job Frostbite." Bunnymund mumbled even though he to thought it was adorable. Tooth and Jack smiled the only way two parents could smile

"Well time to get the party started!" North exclaimed.

**End of flashback…**

"Hello?" Gabriela questioned waving her hand in front of Ariana's face pulling her out of her trance.

"What?!Oh what happened?" Ariana asked staring around.

"You were in that old flashback," Gabriela answered "is it really that special?" Gabriela questioned.

"It is worth more than all the money in the world." Ariana answered.

"Well we better go get ready for dinner." Gabriela said softly. Both girls continued walking each trapped in their own thoughts

**The last chapter was some time before and was a flashback. This was the middle of the flashback and will soon end. Keep on reading please and I promise I will update as much as possible.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello I would like to thank all my viewers out there and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, liked it or followed it. This chapter will have no flashbacks but the reason behind Ariana and Gabriela's stay will soon be revealed.**

"Hey Ari do you think we'll ever be adopted?" Gabriela asked picking at her peas with her fork.

"If we are we'll still be friends." Ariana replied sniffing her chicken. Both girls stared at each other and simply nodded in agreement. They both sat there silently listening to the other girls talking about boyfriends, makeup or upcoming movies. Their "peace" was interrupted by Miss. Bay's voice.

"Girls can I have your attention please?" she said speaking loudly over the girls quieting them down. "Girls I have some bad news."

All the girls suddenly broke out in whispers wondering what she was going to say. Ariana sat there talking to Gabriela when she noticed a tall, old lady with her gray hair tied in a bun and a hooked nose.

"New old bat." Ariana whispered to Gabriela. Gabriela stared and simply groaned knowing what was coming next.

"Girls I love you all, but I am getting married and going to retire." Mrs. Bay said her voice slightly choked with tears. All girls suddenly started screaming saying it was not fair.

"Quiet!" the old lady yelled causing all girls to instantly stop talking. "You girls lack discipline that I will provide you with, and you will all call me Miss. Foster."

"I'd rather call her old hag." Gabriela whispered. Miss. Foster not paying attention started saying the rules.

"You girls will rise at 7:30 be clean and prompt by 8:00, eat at 8:05 and will go to school," Miss. Foster said droning on, "you will start chores at 3:30, homework at 6:00, after chores, dinner at 7:00 and cleaned and in bed by 9:00. Am I clear?"

"Yes." all the girls said quietly.

"Oh, and extra chores on weekends." Miss. Foster said with a small causing all girls to groan. Once dinner was over all girls left a few stopping to say good-bye to Miss. Bay. Only Gabriela and Ariana were the last ones left.

"Ariana and Gabriela come to my office I have something you might want." Miss. Bay said tears in her eyes. Both girls started walking to her office and stopped outside as she went inside and came back out with two small bundles.

"Miss. Bay is this from our parents? "Ariana asked in a whisper. Miss. Bay nodded and both girls hugged her causing her to cry.

"You girls better go to bed already." she said in a soft voice. Both girls nodded and started walking to their room.

Both shared one room and each had their own bed. The room was an attractive light yellow and held one set of drawers, a closet and a vanity with a mirror.

"Okay time to open the bundles." Ariana said quietly. Gabriela nodded and started opening it what was inside surprised both. In Ariana's there was half a locket with a strange design on the outside, tiny snowflakes, a small tooth shaped rock, a colorful toy bird doll, a small glass egg and a letter that read:

_Dear Ariana 'Overland' Fairy Frost,_

_ Both me and our father love you and hope you can forgive us. We promise this is for your well-being and not because we do not love you. You are special and will always be for reasons you do not know. It is hard to understand now, but we promise that one day we will see you again and will be a family. Someday we will tell you why you are so special._

_Sincerely,_

_ Your loving parents_

Ariana simply sat there staring at the letter before she saw what Gabriela had. A glass egg, a wooden brush, and a few leaves that looked perfectly green and fresh and a few fall leaves.

"Crazy." Gabriela said whispering. Ariana nodded before putting her stuff in her drawer Gabriela following soon afterward. Both girls just started getting ready for bed and were soon on cloud nine.

**One month later…**

"That crazy hag." Gabriela said silently walking into her room followed by Ariana who was silently looking at the ground.

"She just did that." Ariana whispered as she sat on her bed. Easter had just been cancelled by Miss. Foster and all the girls were fully upset.

"That is it!" Gabriela screamed. She started throwing everything into a backpack.

"You are not running away," Ariana said "by yourself." Gabriela stared before smiling and started packing more carefully. Ariana started packing and both decided to escape at night.

"Remember Easter when we were 5." Ariana said dazed. Both remembering it like it was just yesterday.

**Flashback…**

"Stupid older girls." Gabriela said grumbling. Both girls had found no eggs, but Ariana would not give up.

"Look over there Ariana!" exclaimed looking under a bush. She looked around and was face to face with none other than the Easter bunny.

"Ah *%^#( insert any word)." he said. Causing Ariana to gasp and give a little giggle, while he just said the same word again.

"Ari!" Gabriela yelled causing her to look back. When she turned back all she saw in his place were beautiful eggs covered in snowflakes, teeth, rainbows, sand, and all kinds of designs.

"Look at these." Ariana said as she showed the eggs to Gabriela who now had two frosted sugar cookies in her hands.

"Awesome! Here you go." Gabriela said chewing her cookie. Both girls sat there not noticing the bunny staring at them.

"Little gumbee is a good kid." the bunny said with a smile.

**End flashback…**

"You didn't stop talking about him for months." Gabriela said still packing. Both girls smiled and continued packing wondering where they were going to go.

**Okay so there was a flashback, but it will help a bit in the future. I promise I will update soon. **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi! Please excuse my long absence, but I decided to spend time with my family. I am also doing horrible in math, so before I get my report card and punished I decided to write a chapter. So thanks to all of those reviews I've gotten and I hope everyone likes my story.**

"Okay girls time for bed." Miss. Foster said to both Gabriela and Ariana who were lying in bed.

"Yes Miss." both girls said together as she walked away to check on the other girls. After about one hour and they were sure that everyone was asleep they got up and got dressed.

"Okay it is 10 o'clock so we have the cover of darkness to help us." Gabriela said as she finished getting dressed and put on her backpack full of clothes, hygiene products, and many other objects. When she saw Ariana nod she opened the window and looked down at the ground. Gabriela sighed thanking Miss. Bay for putting their room on the first floor.

"You go first." Ariana said to Gabriela as she stared down at the floor. Gabriela nodded and jumped down followed by Ariana closely afterwards.

"Wow," Ariana said staring around "we have no idea where to go now."

Gabriela nodded and pointed to the park. Ariana sighed and both girls started walking to the park deciding where to go to sleep.

"You can go in the tube," Gabriela said pointing to a tube on the floor "and I will sleep in the other one." Ariana nodded as she crawled into the tube laying down placing her backpack next to her. Soon both girls drifted off into deep sleep going into their own dreams.

**Ariana's dream…**

"Where am I?" Ariana asked as she looked around seeing nothing but pure darkness. She heard no voices and wondered where she was. Suddenly she could feel cool air swirl around her and stood there in a very colorful room. The walls were painted with a beautiful green field, a rainbow swirling around and snowflakes falling. A rocking chair sat in the corner, a changing table against the wall, a set of drawers next to it and a litter of toys all over. Right next to a large window was a wooden crib with beautiful carvings and a bunch of handmade blankets. Right in the middle was a small baby that had tan skin, straight hair that was barely growing in and purple eyes rimmed in blue. When she walked over to touch her she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Okay Tooth I'm gonna get Ari ready for her bath." said the obvious voice of a man causing Ariana to gasp. Suddenly she noticed how she and the baby looked a lot alike. She was finally going to see the face of her father she thought anxious. Just as he was about to walk in a gust of wind seemed to blow it away.

'What happened?!' Ariana thought too shocked to even speak wanting to cry out of complete desperation. She suddenly heard someone laughing her making her want to cry even more. She never liked being laughed at, but this voice made her feel even worse.

"You mortals are satisfied with anything." the voice taunted causing Ariana to jump slightly. She looked around some more, but still saw nothing.

"Who are you?!" Ariana screamed out in frustration letting the tears flow out her eyes.

"I am always with you," the voice said "but you are too blind to see."

"Aaahh!" Ariana screamed as she hit her head on the tube muttering 'ouch'. She rubbed her head looking around remembering where she was. She quickly got out of the tube, grabbed her backpack and walked over to where Gabriela was. When she looked inside the tube she saw Gabriela still sleeping.

"Get up!" Ariana screamed causing Gabriela to bolt upright hitting her head. Ariana just laughed at this earning a groan from Gabriela.

"Mornin' already?" Gabriela asked groggily rubbing her eyes sleepily getting out of the tube taking her backpack with her.

"Yep," Ariana answered yawning "we should probably go to the bathroom and clean up."

"Yeah we should," Gabriela replied "then we can go to the store and buy some food with whatever money we have."

Ariana nodded and started walking to the bathroom. Once both girls were finished getting ready they started going to the store. They received stares while walking to the store ignoring the stares they got.

"So how was your night?" Ariana asked

"Ah, I've had better." Gabriela replied shrugging lightly as they both entered the store. "And yours?"

"Well I had a weird dream," Ariana replied picking out a small bottle of juice "where I saw a strange image of a baby in a crib and a man was laughing."

"A man?" Gabriela questioned still holding a box of cookies.

"Yeah, but he wasn't there." Ariana said starting her way up to the counter with a small bottle of juice and some crackers.

"Huh," Gabriela said paying for her box of cookies and a bottle of water "what else did you hear or see."

"Well I heard a man's voice," Ariana said staring off into space "and that baby looked like me."

"Who knows what it was." Gabriela said as they started walking back to the park. They decided to sit on a small picnic table and started eating. Once they were done they started to decide on a plan of where to go.

"How about we take a bus?" Ariana asked. Gabriela thought it over for a moment and nodded.

"We should go somewhere where it snows." Gabriela said hopefully. Ariana quickly nodded liking the idea of being able to play in the snow all the time. Both decided to go to the store buy a few supplies, and then check out the bus fares.

"Let's go!" Ariana said excitedly hopping up. Gabriela nodded, threw away her trash and started walking to the store. They decided to check out the bus station before going to the store.

"Wow." Ariana said when she saw the prices. They both had just enough money and were still able to go to the store. Once they picked up a map of the times they started walking to the store.

"Check these out." Gabriela said holding up a small set of brown, red and gold ribbons. It was the only set that didn't look like a unicorn and that was barely touched. Ariana smiled at it and went back to picking up some snacks and picked up snacks, some yarn to knit and a bit of warm clothes.

Once they had purchased all of their items they decided to start going back to the park. Gabriela sat on the bench tying together the ribbons and stuck on the leaves she had. Ariana sat there staring at the glass egg she had wondering how it survived so long.

"Hey," Ariana said nudging Gabriela in the side "it's starting to get late."

"Yeah it is." Gabriela said putting the tied up ribbons in her hair. Both girls decided to walk back to the bus station. They noticed that it started to get really dark and decide to cut through a slightly dark alley.

"Gabi I think I hear something." Ariana whispered. Gabriela sensed the tension, pulled on Ariana's wrist and started speeding up.

"Gabi something is watching us." Ariana said stopping dead in her tracks ready to cry when she heard the man's voice again.

"Look who it is." the voice said coming from the shadows.

**How's the story so far? Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm back once again and ready to keep on going. I thank everyone for their positive reviews and hope you like this story.**

'That voice.' thought Ariana as she looked back seeing nothing but darkness. She continued on walking with Gabriela and stopped abruptly when she saw the dark.

"You cannot escape." the voice said so silently it could barely be heard. Suddenly a tall man appeared. He had on a cloak and he seemed to merge with the darkness. Both girls stood there paralyzed with fear but still in awe.

"Oh my…" Gabriela said still paralyzed with fear. She still had a strong hold on Ariana and wondered who this "man" was and why was he after them.

"Poor, poor Miss. Frost," the voice said "doesn't even know who I am." The man circled them seeming to leave a trail of despair behind him. He just stood there laughing a cold evil laugh.

"You see this." he said holding up a small gold cylinder case decorated with a few jewels and a small painted picture of Ariana on the side. "Take it."

Right when Ariana was about to reach out and take it there was a sound of some cans being kicked over. When both girls turned to the side they were surprised to see a flash of color and five "people" stood there. A large grey kangaroo or rabbit stood alongside a large burley man with a large hat, a small man who was covered in sand, a very colorful bird/ women, and a teen boy with very pale skin and white hair stood there each holding out their own weapons except for the short man who held sand fitted into a weapon.

"Didn't think you'd be back after last time." the teen said to the man named Pitch. Pitch simply growled at this and started to walk towards the people.

"Don't be so cocky Frost." Pitch said still advancing on them. Both girls staring on wide eyed started confused whether to just stay there or run.

"1," Gabriela whispered to Ariana slowly backing away,"2 and 3." Gabriela finished still holding Ariana's hand and started running off. Both girls continued running not wanting to stop until they finally noticed they were in a different alley.

"What," Ariana said catching her breathe, "was that." Gabriela stared at her not being able to answer the question not only because she was out of breathe, but she was also as confused as her.

"How long has it been?" Gabriela asked Ariana knowing that Ariana had an old watch she bought an old wrist watch she bought at a garage sale.

"It has been," Ariana replied staring at her watch, "an hour." Both girls were shocked at how long it has been, and they wondered how time had passed by so fast.

"Who were they," Gabriela thought aloud, "and what happened."

"Well maybe they were just are imagination."

"I doubt it."

"So do I," Ariana whispered, "but what other explanation is there."

"You could ask me." said a voice from above both girls. When they looked up they saw the teenage boy again. He looked down at them with a smile as if he was out for mischief.

"B-b-u-u-u-t," stuttered Gabriela speechless, "this i-s-s n-no-t-t possible."

"But, I'm right here." he said calmly.

Ariana felt she couldn't handle it anymore, because when she saw him she felt strange memories flood into her mind. It seemed that he was important to her, but it just got to be too much. She started seeing dark dots and soon enough she fell unconscious.

"Thank you so much." Gabriela yelled, sarcastically, up at the teen getting back her courage.

"Oh my..." the teen said looking down at her "hold on let me go get Tooth. She has more experience with kids."

"We're not kids," Gabriela yelled up at him, "and what's your name?"

"Jack," he yelled at her although he was already flying away, "Jack Frost."

"So," Gabriela thought aloud, "he's real!"

After about 10 minutes Jack came back with the woman covered in feathers. Gabriela stared at them and at Ariana and followed this pattern 5times before settling on small red dots next to Ariana.

"Oh my God!" Gabriela screamed loudly running over to Ariana's side and felt the blood.

"Didn't know it got this bad." Jack said standing there awkwardly as he saw the girl freaking out and saw that Tooth quickly flew over to her side.

"Okay," she said talking to Gabriela, "I don't have the supplies here, but I have some where I live. Would you be willing to go there?"

"Mmmhh." Gabriela nodded crying slightly staining her face with some blood when she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay." Tooth smiled at her and searched in a little pocket she had. She pulled out a small glass ball and shook it for a while before the image of a small place that looked like a kingdom appeared and she threw it. Suddenly a swirl of colors showed up

"Okay Jack," Tooth said looking at Jack, "can you pick her up and carry her through? Me and..."

"Gabriela."

"Will go through." Tooth finished off.

Jack nodded and picked up Ariana with little trouble off the ground and walked through followed by Tooth and Gabriela. Tooth soon got ahead and led Jack to a small hut where there was a bed. When he put down Ariana she shifted slightly her locket slipping out of her sweater. Neither Jack nor Tooth noticed, but they were rather moving around looking for supplies to bandage Ariana's wounds.

"Uhh," Gabriela thought aloud when she saw a bunch of little fairies that looked a lot like the strange feather lady flutter around her, "hi."

They seemed to be pulling on her clothes leading her to a soft chair where they wanted her to sit down. When she sat down she could feel them search her for bruises or wounds, and soon enough they found a large bruise on her arm.

"I fell while walking." Gabriela told them to answering there question. They continued fluttering around her interested in the leaves of her hair. She simply sat there for what seemed like a short while slightly entertained by the little fairies, but more worried about her friend.

"Hello," the feathery woman said to Gabriela smiling, "don't worry about your friend she'll be okay just slight head wounds."

"Oh thank God." Gabriela breathed out.

"By the way my name is Toothania or the Tooth Fairy, but just call me Tooth."

"Wait," Gabriela said comprehending what she heard, "the Tooth Fairy."

"Yes and you must be Gabriela." Tooth said smiling.

"Yeah," Gabriela said still slightly dumb struck, "and the other girl is Ariana and we are from Creek Bay Orphanage. We ran away, and we are both 13 years old.

"Well," Tooth said explaining her life, "I collect teeth that hold memories, and I and Jack have been together for 13 years now."

"Cool," Gabriela said with a smile losing her fear, "but do you guys ever want to have kids."

"We did have a daughter," Tooth said voice slightly choked with tears, "but it got to be to difficult."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gabriela said quickly not wanting to see Tooth cry.

Tooth smiled at Gabriela and wiped away a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"Well I better get going." she said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah," Gabriela said walking next to Ariana, "I'm going to stay by Ariana's side until she gets up.

"Well if you need something just go outside and we'll help you."

"Thanks."

And with that Tooth flew off leaving Gabriela standing there next to Ariana lost in her own thoughts. 'She has the same colored eyes as Jack and Tooth.' She thought still wondering as Ariana soon woke up.

"What happened?" Ariana asked groggily as she tried to sit up, but felt slight pain in the back of her head.

"We're at the Tooth Fairy's home." Gabriela replied in a serious tone.

**Sorry for being gone so long, but I'm back now. The story is going to get better so if you feel that you just want to stop reading this story go ahead, but don't insult me. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I am back again. Thanks to anyone who reviews and if you are wondering how Gabriela can see Tooth and Jack it's because she also believes in them. It has something to do with the Easter Bunny and Mother Nature.**

"What?" Ariana asked rubbing her head where the bandages were. She thought she heard wrong, but when she saw the look on Gabriela's face she thought otherwise.

"I am absolutely serious." Gabriela said her face not changing.

Ariana sat there motionlessly still absorbing what she heard. She felt it could not be real, but there was no other reason Gabriela could be lying was there. Ariana looked around and suddenly it felt like a large gust of wind hit her. Memories flooded into her head of the colorful room, the baby in the crib and the voice. She couldn't handle it and suddenly she held onto her head.

"Ari are you okay?" Gabriela asked worried as she held onto Ariana's arm.

"Yeah," Ariana replied giving off a weak smile, "just got a headache."

Gabriela stared at her slightly doubting it, but left her alone about it. She decided instead to talk about what happened when she was unconscious. Ariana sat there listening closely, and suddenly felt she could hear a soft voice from far away.

"Yeah let me check on them Jack." said the voice that obviously had to belong to a female.

"And that is the Tooth Fairy." Gabriela whispered.

"Oh you guys are awake," the Tooth Fairy said with a smile, "do you feel okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine." Ariana said with a small smile

"Thank goodness you didn't lose too much blood," the tooth Fairy said, "by the way my name is Toothania or the Tooth Fairy, but just call me Tooth."

"Well do you have any place we can freshen up?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah just go down the hall." the Tooth Fairy said folding some of the blankets.

The girls thanked her and started walking down the hall. Along the way Ariana stopped at a doorway and saw that it was slightly open and peeked inside. Inside was a crib with beautiful carvings, the colorful walls swirled with colors, the changing table and a large box full of toys. Ariana soon found herself in the room looking inside the crib and saw a made up bed with handmade blankets. She quickly went to her neck and held onto the half locket around her neck.

"Looks like your awake." a teen said next to her. He had on a blue hoodie, white hair, blue eyes and was leaning on a staff he held.

"Oh my…" Ariana said surprised by the teen, "Hello my name is Ariana."

"Hey," he said, "my name is Jack Frost."

"Okay then," Ariana said breaking the silence, "what is this room?"

"Oh," Jack said looking down cast losing his smile, "it belonged to me and Tooth's daughter, but life got to complicated when…

**Flashback…**

"And they lived happily ever after." Jack said holding his 10 month older daughter in the rocking chair.

"More?" The little girl asked looking up at her dad.

"Sorry, but time for bed." Tooth said flying into the room taking Ariana from Jack and flying over to the crib putting the young baby in.

"Ah," Jack whined, "5 more minutes."

"Jack you have no bedtime."

"Can't I still whine?"

"Jack."

"Okay then," Jack said laughing a little, "guess Ari does need sleep."

"So kiss her goodnight," Tooth said barely looking at Jack and finished tucking in Ariana.

"Okay," Jack said going over to the crib and kissing Ariana on the cheek and kissing Tooth on the lips, "bye-bye."

Tooth stared at the doorway before chuckling to herself and flying out turning off the lights on her way.

**30 minutes later…**

Tooth was suddenly awoken when she heard crying coming from the nursery. She quickly flew into the room and saw a dark shadow hanging over the crib. When she got there the shadow disappeared and left Ariana crying.

"It's okay," Tooth cooed to Ariana holding her in her arms, "the evil monster is gone. No one will hurt you.

**End flashback…**

"When Tooth told me that I told her Pitch, or the Boogey Man, wouldn't hurt Ariana anymore, but after a few days later he showed up again. We couldn't stand seeing her so sad anymore so we left her in an orphanage."

"You gave her up to protect her?" Ariana asked. Jack nodded still staring down at the crib.

"Well no use thinking about the bad, but remember the good things." Jack said looking back up and smiling. "She used to love the Easter Bunny, Sandy and North so much."

"Did you leave her anything?" Ariana asked still holding onto her locket tighter than ever.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "half a locket and a glass egg are two of the things."

"I uhm better go with Gabi."

"Have fun." Jack said with a smile.

Ariana walked away and went to the bathroom where she saw Gabriela was brushing her messy slightly bushy hair.

"Gabi," Ariana said, "I think I found my parents."

"Who?" Gabriela asked losing interest in her hair and focused on Ariana.

"Tooth and Jack." Ariana whispered out.

"Are you going crazy?" Gabriela asked Ariana.

"No," Ariana protested, "Jack told me a story about his and Tooth's daughter who was named Ariana. They left her at an orphanage and left her with two things half a locket and a glass egg."

"Okay," Gabriela said, "let's go back to our room and analyze this information."

Ariana nodded and decided to get cleaned up. After some time that both girls were ready they decided to walk back to their room, but on their way they were stopped by a certain 'someone'.

"Oh my…" Ariana said speechlessly as she stared up at a giant rabbit that looked down at her. He was gray, black tattoos on the sides of his arms, two bands holding something on his back and green eyes.

"So these are the gumbees Frost was talking 'bout." the rabbit said in an Australian accent.

"Hello," Gabriela said, "I am Gabriela and this is Ariana."

"I'm the Easter-"

"Kangaroo." Jack said interrupting the Easter Bunny, "or Bunnymund for short."

"You are so lucky were in front o' kids right now," Bunnymund said his teeth gritted, "or you'd be dead."

"As if Kangaroo."

"You wanna bet on that." Bunnymund said pulling out a boomerang from behind.

"Oh I'm going to kick your-"Jack said holding out his staff, but was interrupted by Tooth.

"Can't you guys stop fighting for once?" Tooth asked them flying over to both girls, "Come on you guys must be hungry. Sorry about those two they are always fighting."

"It's cool." Gabriela replied following Tooth along with Ariana.

"Good job Frost." Bunnymund grumbled following them.

"You started it Kangaroo." Jack grumbled back.

"So where did you guys come from?" Tooth asked both girls when they were seated at the table, and when she was serving them pancakes.

"Well," Ariana said drinking some milk, "we used to live in Creek Bay Orphanage, but it got to be too tough to live there."

"We had an evil witch for a caretaker." Gabriela commented.

"Our old caretaker decided to retire and marry," Ariana said, "but she did leave us both relics from our true parents."

"What were they?" Jack asked.

"Here they are." Ariana answered pulling out the glass egg from her pocket and taking off her locket. Gabriela grabbed the brush from her lap, took off her ribbon and pulled out her glass egg from her pocket.

"These are…" Tooth said speechless along with Jack and Bunnymund.

**So how's it going so far? As you can see I tried speaking with an Australian accent but probably failed. So yeah. Review please and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for leaving everyone at that cliffhanger. I hope some people are putting the pieces together on what Ariana will say next. And how will everyone react. *Dramatic gasping***

"What's your name?" Tooth asked Ariana still staring at the items on the table.

"My name," Ariana said, "is Ariana Overland Fairy Frost."

"Oh my…," Tooth said looking for words, "You are our daughter. You are our long lost daughter."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ariana said standing up holding her head unsure whether to believe what Tooth was saying, "how is it possible?"

"Wait," Gabriela said grasping hold of the situation, "shouldn't Ariana have feathers, white hair and wings? I mean she would have your genes?"

"We could ask North." Bunnymund said speaking up.

"Who?" Gabriela questioned.

"Santa Claus."

"He should have an answer." Jack said.

Everyone agreed and decide to visit North. Both Ariana and Gabriela and Gabriela were a bit hesitant at first, but they trusted there new friends (to Ariana her maybe parents, Jack and Tooth). When Bunnymund pitched his idea of going through a hole in the ground both girls were very hesitant.

"Don't worry," Jack said calming them down, "kangaroo here likes kids. So he wouldn't hurt you guys."

"Old snowman." Bunnymund grumbled under his breath.

"Boys," Tooth said intervening before they started fighting, "now is not the time. Jump in."

All 5 soon jumped in and in what seemed like less than a minute they were standing in a very large room. There were little elves running around, followed by tall yetis carrying boxes, many things littered the room from toys to tables, but the most noticeable object was a large globe in the middle with little glowing lights.

"Wow." Gabriela said looking around and trying to poke one of the furry yetis only to have it mumble something at her.

"Hey Phil." Jack said waving to one of the yetis.

"Uh," Ariana said not knowing what to really say, "where are we."

"This," jack said motioning with his staff around the room, "is Santa Claus's, or North, workshop."

"Not to be rude or anything," Ariana asked, "but why do you carry that staff around?"

"Well you could say it controls my powers."

"Ohh."

"Hello friends," said a tall burly man, he had a large fur hat, thick coat, beard and spoke with a thick Russian accent, "what brings you all here today with new friends."

Both girls stood there awkwardly not knowing whether to speak or stay quiet, but they just stood there smiling awkwardly waving at the very large man.

"This is Ariana," Tooth said motioning to each girl, "and Gabriela."

"Hello," North said shaking each of their hands almost breaking them, "so what brings you all here."

"Well," Tooth said explaining the situation, "Ariana appears to have the same characteristics as me and Jack's daughter. But then Gabriela asked why she doesn't look a lot like us, so we came to ask you why."

"Hhmm," North said stroking his beard in thought, "I may have a book that explains that."

North walked over to a shelf and looked all over the shelf pulling out book after book throwing some carelessly while he put others back. He seemed to not notice when the books almost hit his friends behind him. After what seemed like forever he finally walked over to the group carrying a deep blue book.

"Now let's see." North said flipping through the book.

After what seemed like less than 20 seconds he flipped to the page he was looking for and started reading down the page.

"It says here," North said reading from the page, "that if a child does happen to be born it is born for a reason. That child will grow with all the human traits of his parents and will gain new abilities. Only when it turns of age, and when it is needed."

"So," Jack said, "Ariana is our daughter, but she will only have what we had as humans."

"Until she is of age," North finished off, "but it appears that the age is chosen at random."

"Are you sure they're you're parents." Gabriela whispered.

"Well," Ariana said, "there is no positive way to know."

"Maybe there is.," North said flipping through the book "Aha!"

"What is it?" Tooth questioned slightly desperate.

"Well it says here that a necklace must be placed around all 3 of you. If it glows a bright white than she is your daughter, but if it glows black she is not your daughter."

"Okay," Ariana said speaking up, "I'll do it only if Jack and Tooth agree."

"So let's do it." Jack said with enthusiasm.

"Let me go get it." North said walking over to the shelf pulling a box down from the shelf, and he dusted it off revealing it to be a deep midnight blue with the moon phases on it. "Okay now put this on around the three of you."

All three, Tooth, Jack, and Ariana, stood slightly apart from each other and put the necklace around their shoulders. It was a clear crystal necklace that every 5 beads had a pure white one. When they finished putting it on they stood there staring at North.

"_Tell us what is known,_

_Light the secrets,_

_Clear the path that we need,_

_Show us what we want,_

_But block nothing."_

Suddenly everyone in the room (including the yetis and elves) stood there shocked at what they saw. The necklace shone a shocking, bright white light that was almost blinding. After about 2 minutes the light died down.

"I guess that answers that." North said calmly putting away the necklace back on top of the shelf.

"Oh my…," Tooth said to shocked to finish her sentence and almost on the brink of tears "You are our daughter."

"I guess so." Ariana said starting to cry. "This cannot be real."

"Believe it honey," Gabriela said without a smile, "because this is 100 percent true."

Ariana tried to smile, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She suddenly stopped when she felt Tooth hug her. At first she felt strange, but she soon hugged her back when it started to feel better. Soon enough Jack wrapped his arms around both of them starting to cry just as much. Even though buckets of tears fell the new family never felt happier.

**This chapter was very emotional, and was a bit tough to write. I still had fun writing it, so please review. No flames. Thanks**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** So I am still working on the story. I have been gone really long because I just finished middle school (yes I am in high school, but I am 14) so for the beginning of the summer I will be enjoying my free time. So people have been super nice, but some people flame me a bit. BTW I did not steal the memory scene from Tangled, but I am really sorry if I did. I am so sorry if it is a bit cheesy, stupid, or just plain sucks, but I am still learning how to become a writer. So I might just bring the story down if I lose my train of thought, or if lots of people dislike it. I sincerely am trying to make this story good, but I am so worried about what people think. Peer pressure much. So sorry that this is not a chapter, but I am sincerely worried. Someone on tumblr is writing things about my story, it is really bad, and I stole a scene from Tangled. So if that person is reading this I would like to thank you for that really constructive criticism. I still would like to thank all the reviewers, followers, people who favorite and overall everyone who has read it. You guys make me smile so thank you so much.**

** -Gabby**


End file.
